


Through the Grapevine

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Celebrities, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Psychic/Arranged Marriage/celebrities as requested byimapirahana98on Ao3.Phichit uses his psychic ability to set up his best friend and upcoming dance prodigy with the number one male model.Victor is a true believer, Yuuri is skeptical it's true, and Phichit is truly enjoying the whole internet exploding over this.





	Through the Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 282 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> This is the nineteenth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167009800644/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I wo uld never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **All slots are taken!!!**
> 
> First of, sorry it took so long. I somehow made a mess of your name and third prompt in my notes and could not for the love of the universe remember what it was. But I finally remembered on which story you commented so here we are. Hope you like it. :} 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yakov Feltsman looks at the young Thai boy sitting in the meeting room, smirking at him. There is no other way to call it, as it's too cheeky to be considered a smile. The man wants to yell at him like he does the people he represents as he doesn't approve of smart assery, and this is a smart ass smirk. He looks at the boy's representative, he knows Celestino, they have worked together before on several projects some of their clients were scheduled at. This has got to be a joke right. Poorly Celestino only gives him a small nod.

"If Phichit says Victor's career will be given a devastating blow that your PR crew will not be able to cover for in three months," the Italian sighs "Then in three months his career will be over." Celestino looks at Phichit. "But he hasn't told me yet why he felt the need to set this meeting if nothing can be done about it." 

"Because something can be done." Phichit grins widely, like a ray of sunshine. 

"What I don't understand is what ever could be so bad my career will be over." Victor leans over the table towards Phichit. He's known the young man for some time, although only through newspaper articles. Even though he's barely twenty Phichit has already become the number one sought after psychic in the world. With a massive following online, and a darling personality, he rivals Victor's own status as most loved person. "I have always been very careful and I simply can't imagine doing anything so horribly my career will be gone over it. So please any clue, to what it might be." 

Phichit shakes his head. "I can't say. The universe would simply change some of it or even end up making it worse. All I know is that there's this one thing you can do that makes whatever is to happen not have that effect." He smiles at Victor. "I can only say; Geneva." 

Victor leans back in his chair. He tries to remember everything he's ever done while visiting that place, as he has a good friend living there he spends many of his free days there. But as wild he and Christophe can make it, they never crossed any irredeemable lines. He catches his managers eye and shakes his head in denial. 

"I can't even imagine doing anything wrong there. Chris and I can be unruly but never beyond any lines." Victor tries to see if he'll be told more, after all if what happens in Geneva will risk his career, it might also damages Chris's, and seeing as he's to visit his friend in the next week he would like to have something to protect him. 

Yakov's on the verge to start yelling when the door to the room gets opened and a lean Japanese woman enters closely followed by a lithe Japanese man. Before he can even consider telling them to leave Phichit already stood up and gave the Japanese man a hug, thanking him for being able to come.

"Phichit. We have been friends for nearly four years now. If you call me in the middle of the night and tell me to cancel my last recital of the season to fly all the way to America, I do it." Yuuri smiles at his good friend, before shyly eye Victor Nikiforov sitting at the table as well. "Although a little more information would have been nice. Miss Baranovskaya sighed at me when I called her from the airport." Phichit just laughs at him and hugs him tight before making him sit down.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, but I know you. If I had told you why I needed you, you'd have freaked out and the universe would have retaliated over it." Yuuri nods his head, making clear he understands. Phichit turns so he's looking Victor straight in the eyes. "That said, there is a reason I picked this place. Yuuri did you bring what I asked you to bring?" 

Yuuri nods, slipping his hand in his coat pocket. "Although having you request me to bring it is about as odd as when you insisted on me buying it two years ago." Yuuri startles when Minako slaps him on the arm an gives him that pointed look he's come to recognize as her 'you kept a secret from me' look that used to land him in doing very boring squats for as long as she needs to get over it. "You told me it was a matter of life and death, and if I didn't get them I would come to regret it one day." Phichit nods at Yuuri's words. 

"I know. But you did as I asked you to do so then, and I'm glad you did as requested now." Phichit just smiles at his friend, even if he gets the most skeptical look ever. 

Ignoring the look he turns back to Victor. "Mr. Nikiforov I can't tell you what is to happen that will end your career, but if you wish to prevent it the only thing you can do," Phichit grins at the man "is marry my friend Yuuri here before the day has ended." 

Five people stare at Phichit, there faces ranging from utter horror (Yakov), to mild amusement (Minako), dropping a tense silence in the room. Victor is the first to recover, figuring that the look on Yuuri's face is all the proof he needs that the man was not involved in setting this up. 

"And why would marrying Yuuri" the blush showing on Yuuri's cheeks from hearing Victor say his name gets the man interested in his would be husband "prevent this career ending thing from happening." Phichit sighs and shakes his head, making Victor worry for a moment. 

"It won't. The event will take place, but Yuuri will prevent it from having the impact on you as it is going to have if you don't have Yuuri." The soft smile he sends Yuuri is clear he knows he's putting his friend out there. "And it has to be today, for it to be as effective as can be. That is all I can say." 

Yakov growls. "Even if we wanted to do this, which I must say I will highly recommend my client from not doing, there are certain things we will need for this to be able to take place." Phichit nods.

"Indeed and during the ride from the airport to here I have made certain everything we need will be in place. After all Mr Feltsman, I was shown this several days ago, I had time to plan ahead." he leans over to his bag and starts taking out papers and documents. "As you can see I have gotten every permit, and both you as Miss Okinawa have sent me the medical records I needed to get the permit." Phichit grins again. "So in all honesty, we are set." 

"No we aren't." Victor looks over the table. Sure this was not how he expected to get married, being more of the romantic type, having somebody else arrange it was a bit out of his comfort zone. "To get married we need rings, somebody who can officiate it, witnesses." 

Phichit looks at Yuuri who takes the small box from his coat pocket and slides it over the table to Victor, who grabs it before Yakov can and opens it. The two small gold wedding bands look very well taken care of. He takes one out only to see the half star engraving on the inside. 

In the meantime Celestino rubs his neck giving Phichit a stern glance. "I'm not even going to ask how you know, but I'm an ordained minister and have a permit to wed people in this county. I assume those papers are still valid." 

"And me, Yakov and Phichit, will do nicely as witnesses." Minako looks at Phichit. "But something tells me Phichit will be to busy photographing this to play witness." Phichit nods. 

"Yuuri? I need to know if you are okay with this. After all it's only to save my career, I don't know what you have to gain from this." Victor looks at Yuuri, who blushes deeply and looks down to his feet before looking at Phichit. 

"Phichit can be difficult sometimes, but he has never steered me wrong. In trouble yes, but never wrong." Both Yuuri as Phichit smile at each other making clear they are indeed very good friends. 

"Well in that case. I have no objections." Yakov stutters but Victor is already going over some of the papers to see which he'll have to sign. "Oh how romantic. We'll be hyphenating our names. Now that is precious." He can't resist to hum pleasantly when he sees Yuuri's eyes enlarge before pulling his set of papers to him to read over. Victor finishes first. "There is nothing in here I can object against. So once you all are ready so will I." Yuuri finishes a short time later and gives a small nod. 

"Fantastic." Phichit practically chirps. "Then let's get started, we are running out of time." 

The ceremony goes by fairly fast for Yuuri, one moment he's still recovering from his best friend setting him up for marriage with the guy he knows Yuuri has a crush on, and the next they are standing next to one another, holding hands saying wedding vows, slipping rings on. There is a bit of a moment when Victor insists on the right hand instead of the left. But when Yuuri tells Celestino that that is common in Russia and that he as Japanese doesn't have a real preference the man relents and the rings are put on the right hand instead. 

When Phichit posts on his account that he is blessed to have witnessed his best friend get married to the one meant for him the internet explodes. The photo's of them holding hands while signing the papers end up in nearly every magazine out there. Victor gets a call from Chris about the later not having been invited, and how this had hurt the man. He convinced Yuuri to go to Geneva to make amends with his best friend. They could make it their honeymoon. 

After arriving they explain to Chris exactly why they hadn't been able to invite him. Seeing as Victor was suppose to stay for the week anyway the invitation is extended to Yuuri as well. And on the third night he insist on taking them to a new club opening in some shady neighborhood. With the news of their marriage still very fresh they are followed by some paparazzi. It's this man that takes the photo's of them in the club being approached by some shady character, there are also a lot of photo's of Yuuri getting increasingly drunk, stripping on the dance floor dancing with anyone he can get to dance with him.

The photo showing him drag Victor on the floor with Chris filming it, is a fan favorite in days. Chris and Yuuri climbing on the bar and using one of the decorative constructions poles to give a show in pole dancing, that photo get's likes and reposted by Victor several times. The final photo shows Yuuri being carried bridal style out of the club by a very smitten looking Victor is the one that ends up saving his career. 

All those photo's show enough in the background to make it very clear that although they were offered one of the Vip lounges they never used it, and that they thus had nothing to do with some of the shady business that took place there. Now all the police does is question them as potential witnesses instead of treating them as possible suspects. 

Yakov looks at the article saying that Victor's clear love for his new husband had saved him from an indictment that would have surely ended his career for good. Seems the psychic had been right. Without Yuuri, they would have still gone to that club but they would have not been followed or stayed near the dance floor, they would have satin a vip lounge probably drinking high end booze with people you do not want your name to be linked with. With Yuuri, they were simply people who had gone there to have fun, they were shown to simply having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
